gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Russelnorthrop/Archive 2
RE:Archiving No problem mate, in future you can now archive your talk page if you want. Just make sure you fully maximize your talk page and archive it. If your not active, I'll archive your talk page myself. :) [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 01:51, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Your very welcome mate :). [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 02:11, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Sultan RS Hey, Russelnorthrop. I've been noticing you've been changing the Sultan RS page to say it has a V6 engine, when, in fact, it has an inline-4. You can tell because the engine has only one valve cover, 4 exhaust pipes on the right side, and one DOHC assembly directly above the engine. Although 3.5 liters is massive for a 4 cylinder engine, nowhere does it say it has a V6, and it is visually represented by a 4 cylinder. Please read this over and consider keeping my changes. :Hey, Russelnorthrop :I read over your conversation with Keads09. I understand your opinion, but I have more to add. Now, the difference between the picture of the Sultan RS's engine and the picture of the 350Z in your conversation is that the engine in the Sultan RS is completely visible. The badging on the Sultan indicates that it is DOHC, and would therefore require twin camshafts over each cylinder head. As you can see, there are 2 camshaft timing gears in plain view directly over the engine block, thus indicating an inline layout. (There would need to be 4 camshafts for it to be a V-type DOHC engine) When you look to the driver's side of the engine block, you will notice 4 dark colored exhaust pipes coming from the engine block, indicating 4 cylinders. I am an automotive technician, and I know the differences between the different engine types. Thank you for reading. :Also, you own an Impreza RS? Nice. :CamaroSniper 02:20, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll change it. Thanks for taking the time to listen, man CamaroSniper 02:37, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Pointers&tips Hello "mate" I am new to the and I was wondering since you look boss if you could give me a few pointers and tips. Page deletion Please stop deleting my pages. I got the account Monday and ever since you have been bothering me with deletions. I'm not posting anything innapropriate or that shouldn't be there. I'm posting mainly mysteries and most of them are proven real. I don't normally post anything that is proven "not real". I take alot of my time to make these pages, so please don't delete them. They aren't hurting you, or anyone else. :These "mysteries" shouldn't be on individual pages, you may add them to this page, so long as they have some evidence to support them. Also - this is in reference to a comment you left on his blog - Ruseelnorthrop is a member of Staff and it is his business to involve himself in these matters. Obviously they aren't hurting anyone but pages like that do damage the reputation of the Wiki. Tom Talk 23:57, March 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Kent Paul It's done mate. :) [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 23:51, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Yusuf Amir Theme Hey mate I am thinking of installing "Arab Money" for Yusuf Amir, but I could not decide if I could put it directly to the page. Do you think it is ok to put it in the page? [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 01:28, March 23, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah that's what I'm thinking. I'll tell Tom about that. But it will only be a YouTube, I don't know how to upload a Vorbis audio. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 01:50, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Mate you are ready to become an admin? [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 02:15, March 23, 2012 (UTC) : Could we get on the chat, this is really personal. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 03:04, March 23, 2012 (UTC) : I understand your decision to become an admin. But remember it's not about the edits, it's about the quality of your edits. Don't forget Ilan, he try to made his admin request but failed to impress the staff. I will vote "yes" if you really indeed do become an admin. I have one question for you, answer to the best of your ability. (This question came from McJeff's words) ::: ''Question: A user has made 20 good edits. In his 21st edit, he made a mistake and someone undoes it. He goes user's talk page who undoes the edit, angrily saying "stupid freak, why did you undo a perfectly good information?". As an admin how would you respond to that situation: would you block him forever, block him in a week and just give him a warning, or just give him a warning and continue to edit?'' : [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 03:51, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :: Well then if you really wanted to be become one, then go ahead mate. You've proven yourself to become one. Guess I'll be the only patroller left if Ilan also requested to be an admin here. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 16:19, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Category change I've deleted the category "members of the lost brotherhood" and created a new "Members of The Lost Brotherhood". Messi1983 00:46, March 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Editing Coded Element It's just simple mate. Instead of viewing it in visual mode, try source mode which can be seen just next to visual mode. Example: when you try to put four tildes w/ turning to your signature, type this in source mode (~~~~); when you plan to remove table of contents (which can be seen in my user page) just type . When its done, view it in visual mode and it will show up as a coded element. Try to this page to learn more about wikitext or source mode. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 03:50, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : But because of complex code or a lot of wikitext, it disables rich text or visual mode for that. This is the reason why protected pages allows only source mode because it has complex code on it. It also happens on templates especially user templates like Tom, Ilan xd, and Bunnyjoke were rich text is disabled. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 04:08, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Your job Do you honestly enjoy it? It seems quite hard. RE: Semi Activity Thanks for the heads-up mate. You may think I will be inactive because I have to prepare for the upcoming 4th year but that does not mean that I am inactive for longer periods. This wiki has become my family and especially the entire Wikia site as well so it's really a shame to leave permanently. Don't worry I'll still be active and continue to contribute here. We and the admins here will continue to make this wiki the best there is. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 02:15, March 27, 2012 (UTC) : Just keep up the good work mate, and then maybe you'll be nominated as an admin here. I'll be looking forward for your promotion. Just continue of what you have started, don't bother me I'll be on look out for your future and the future to this wiki. :) [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 02:35, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :: Don't bother means you already have done everything and I guess you don't need my help in the future even when I am inactive here in this wiki as I have already thought you everything. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 04:28, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Well done You've been doing a great job with this wiki, and I just wanted to drop a note on your talk page with my compliments. :) Jeff (talk| ) 03:22, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Yo yo its Bob Cutlass here. I made a page called Underground Gun Shops but the table keeps screwing up, and none of the texts or links work right. Dude I need your help. The page is in your hands now. Underground Gun Shops Yo yo its Bob Cutlass here. I made a page called Underground Gun Shops but the table keeps screwing up, and none of the texts or links work right. Dude I need your help. The page is in your hands now. Sandbox Hey mate have you seen the sandbox I've currently made? [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 07:41, March 28, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, sooner or later I'm going to add them to Tommy Vercetti page and I'm also going to add other protagonists in the sandbox before they make it to the page. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 07:54, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Dude It's the Bob here. Thanks dude for fixing that gun shop page. I can’t believe that no one thought of it before me, weird man. Yeh I am from Australia, n Sydney.in fact. Not that theres any thing wrong with Melbourne or anything. Maybe a bit cold. P.S. do you get paid or anything for being an admin? Requested for Admin Hey mate I forgot to tell you this. Dan message me saying that I would be a good candidate for adminship along w/ you. I suggested that I'll think about that later because I'm not yet ready. Do you think it would be a good choice if I accept it? [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 12:28, March 29, 2012 (UTC) -_- Hey Linx, I've seen that you and Extremo work together alot recently, but mind you guys to add me to some of your projects .I'm feeling a bit "deprived" here. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:55, March 29, 2012 (UTC) RE:My User Page It is now centered. Hey nice sandbox :). [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 04:52, April 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Linking Thanks Dude Recent Quote Hey Man, I've seen your 'Recent Quote' section - nice, but if you don't want to change it every time, here is an example of 'choose' and 'option' change - everytime you go to your page, the quote\image\whatever it is, will be changed. Here is an example: -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 13:45, April 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Toni Cipriani's Age It said that Toni was born in 1960 on Wikipedia :Wikipedia is not a very good source, and R* never revealed Toni's age\birth date. Enyone can edit to Wikipedia, even Linx :P -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:37, April 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Cholo Sabre Yeah I'm having difficulty with that page but I think I can fix it. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 01:02, April 2, 2012 (UTC) : Nice, it seems that the main topic for your application is inactive staff. Other topics could also be excessive vandalism and so many things that I have encountered in some wikis. Good and qualified application but why it is still incomplete? [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 01:12, April 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Your application Ah okay. I hope your application will charm the staff. :) - [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 02:30, April 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks I'm just doing what I can, no need to thank me. 22:17, April 2, 2012 (UTC) My request I made my request. Wish me luck :D -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 14:01, April 3, 2012 (UTC)